Mew
by catlover2976
Summary: 3 chapter of Midnight the Umbreon


Midnight opened her eyes to a pokemon with a orange face, a happy grin, and bristling with energy. "Get out of my face Rotom." She growled. Rotom looked hurt for a moment "Well aren't you miss jolly sunshine." Rotom said. Midnight glared at him. "I hate sunshine." Rotom looked at her for a sec then went to talk. At that moment a voice came out of nowhere, "and mew too!." Mew floated over Midnight's head, grabbing at his own toes playfully. Midnight poked him in the belly and he giggled. "I thought mew was supposed to be more... you know... mature, responsible,...serious." mew giggled, "depends on my mood." Rotom rolled his eyes and continued. "Ain't that right, so, as I was sayi-" Mew cut him off. "Knock, knock." Rotom sighed. "Who's there?" Mew turned into a miltank. "interrupting miltank." "Interrupt-" "MOOOOO!" Mew yelled, then turned back into mew, rolling around in laughter. Rotom stared at mew. "You just crack yourself up, huh?" mew nodded his head happily. Rotom rolled his eys, "well, I'm out of here bye."

Midnight stared at mew. Mew sat on her head and put his hand on her forehead. "Future" he squealed happily. For a minute he seemed asleep, then he fell off her head, looking like he'd been shocked. "I must consult the legends!" he yelled. he disappeared, muttering about bad fate.

Later that day, Jake decide to take on the Castelia city gym leader. So there they were, Midnight focusing on a dark ball as Jet fought, for now. She stared off into space, thinking about watermelons. Why? Who knows, she was kind of hungry and she had once met a leafeon who had grown marvelous watermelons. It took Jake about 5 minutes calling her name for her to respond. She glanced over at him, then gave a angry sigh. "Hold your ponyta's, it's not like your doing any thing." She growled, walking into the arena.

Midnight pretended to be interested in her claws as the gym leader sent out his pokemon, a leavanny or how ever you spell their name. The leavanny, who was apparently called Vine, waited patiently for her trainer's command. "Vine, use quick attack!" Midnight smiled. This had been Dawn's favorite attack.

"Midnight, dodge it!" Jake yelled. Midnight tuned him out though and put all focus on the battle. She continued being interested in her paw. Out of the corner of her eye, Midnight saw both pokemon and gym leader smile, anticipating an easy battle. Midnight felt a twinge of sadness as she thought about how her siblings had had playfights with her all the time. Vine barreled forward, in about a second she would reach her.

-Vine-

Vine was about to attack the umbreon in the face with a headbutt to the face, when it turned towards her and let loose the shadow ball it had been hiding behind it's paw in Vine's face. As the ball hit, it expanded and hit her like a dark pulse in the form of a shadow ball. The force of the attack threw Vine across the arena. Vine struggled to her feet. Both trainer's had one pokemon left and she couldn't let hers down.

The umbreon stared triumphly at Vine. "How's my dark ball?" It asked smugly. Vine snarled, this umbreon was going down.

-Midnight-

Vine snarled at her from across the arena. Midnight smirked at her. "Vine, use a combination!" The gym leader yelled. Midnight crouched, readying herself for Vine's next move. Jake was shouting commands, but Midnight didn't listen to him, after one more shout he stopped trying to get her to listen to him and settled down to watch the battle.

Vine's arms started to glow green as she started off with a leaf blade attack. She raced towards Midnight. Midnight used quick attack to gain speed. Vine slashed at her, but Midnight used that chance to jump onto Vine's arm and then over her head. As Midnight jumped, Vine looked up, Midnight slammed onto Vine's shoulders, letting loose a dark ball right in her face just as Vine unleashed a sleep powder attack. The dark ball slammed into Vine's face, and Vine fell asleep from her own sleep powder.

Midnight ignored the referee, she already knew she had won. She waltzed over to Jake with a smug look on her face.

Later that night, as reward for their victory, when they got a hotel in Nimbasa City, Jake and Tom let the pokemon go explore.

Midnight stretched in the fresh air. Too bad they had to stay together, or Midnight would of wandered off to her old den that she had used when she was free. "Come on Midnight." Jet called. She gave him a dirty look and slowed down. Jet stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Why are you so stubborn?" Jet said. Midnight laughed. "Payment for Jake capturing me!" She said.

Midnight waited as they all walked onto the roller coaster. She waited till the roller coaster came back, then wandered off to a place where she knew pokemon usually hang out. She used to go there all the time. At the last moment, she decided not to though. Instead, she went in a different direction. She could hear the others following her, but she didn't care. Midnight turned down an alley and continued walking. She looked at the forest that sat at the end of the alley, on the border of Nimbasa City.

Midnight took a deep breath, she walked forward, focused on a single place. To the left, she knew it would be there. She pushed the bushes aside, walked to the spot where you could get a perfect view of the moon. At the back of the grotto she knew there would be a small path through the brambles, hidden by mist. Through there, she knew, would be the Misty Forest.

What should happen? P-mail me your answer and see if your right!


End file.
